gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas (História e Tradição)
"Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas" faz parte de História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais incluídas no Blu-ray da 6ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Ian McShane como Irmão Ray. Sinopse Irmão Ray reflete na Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas e no impacto que suas experiências no conflito tiveram em si mesmo. Narração Ray: A "Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas", é como a chamaram. Mas eu nunca vi um rei, nem ganhei uma moeda. Depois que a guerra acabou, eu soube que tudo começou quando um bastardo real exilado ergueu um exército de mercenários e o rei legítimo mandou seu próprio exército para impedir uma invasão. Soa simples, da forma que os meistres contam. Mas um exército não é como um cachorro que vem quando você assobia. O rei recorre aos grandes senhores, que convocam senhores menores, que enviam seus capitães para reunir todos os camponeses na terra que o senhor alega possuir. Se o senhor for sábio e generoso, seus novos soldados recebem espadas de aço e escudos de madeira para lutar suas batalhas. A maioria do nosso exército lutou com varas afiadas. Os cantores ainda falam dos valentes heróis feitos na guerra. Sor Brynden Tully, o Peixe Negro; Sor Tywin Lannister e Príncipe Aerys Targaryen; Sor Barristan Selmy, o Ousado, que matou o bastardo impostou e acabou com a guerra de uma só vez. Mas o rei cuja coroa estávamos defendendo nunca apareceu. Ele era muito importante, suponho. Sua Mão comandou os exércitos da coroa e morreu valentemente nos braços de seu filho. Ou assim dizem os cantores. Eu também nunca vi isso. O que vi foram os soldados quando vieram à nossa aldeia. Declararam que eu era muito novo para lutar, mas meus irmãos e amigos iam todos e eu não quis ser deixado para trás. Meu irmão mais velho disse que eu podia ser seu escudeiro, apesar de não ser um cavaleiro, só um criado armado com uma faca de cozinha roubada. Ele nunca precisaria dela. Eu o vi sucumbir de febre durante a marcha, junto de muitos da nossa aldeia. Vi nossos sapatos desfazerem-se no caminho, nossas roupas apodrecerem em nossos corpos e metade de nós cagando em nossas camas, de doença e de medo. E então chegamos à guerra. Em Passopedra, vi uma maça cavar a cabeça do meu último irmão. Vi o senhor que nos levou para ali abatido, e outro senhor gritando que agora pertencíamos a ele. Um dia eu olhei à volta e reparei que todos os meus amigos e familiares se foram. Eu estava lutando ao lado de estranhos sob um estandarte que nunca vira. Não sabia onde estava ou como voltar para casa. Quando um senhor aparecia gritando para formarmos fileiras com nossas foices e enxadas, eu não conseguia me lembrar em qual lado estava. E os cavaleiros caíram sobre nós, homens sem rosto vestidos em aço. O trovão de seu ataque encheu o mundo. Fechei meus olhos. Anos depois, depois que a guerra desvaneceu-se em canções, eu os abri novamente e vi o que havia feito e o que me tornara na guerra e desde então. Fui procurar um caminho de volta para casa. Sei que nunca o encontrarei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não precise de um guia. Notas * O "Irmão Ray" é uma versão condensada de um personagem dos livros chamado Septão Meribald. Em O Festim dos Corvos, Meribald dá um longo discurso sobre como os bandidos ("homens quebrados") que saqueiam as Terras Fluviais são, em sua maioria, soldados conscritos que eram apenas fazendeiros com ferramentas agrícolas afiadas; muitos foram abatidos por soldados bem-equipados ou por doenças, até finalmente "quebrarem" e fugirem, passando a viver como animais que roubam para sobreviver. Fica aparente que o próprio Meribald se tornou um homem quebrado/bandido depois de lutar na Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas, e que depois passou a ser um septão para expiar seus pecados passados. ** George R.R. Martin ressaltou diretamente a importância do discurso do "homem quebrado" de Meribald para os principais pontos temáticos de todos os livros. Martin foi um objector de consciência durante a Guerra do Vietnã e sentiu que a literatura de alta fantasia glorificava a guerra: havia sempre um "mocinho" evidente lutando contra "vilões" evidentes, quando na vida real as guerras são lutadas por razões gananciosas e são moralmente ambíguas. As ideias enaltecidas de Meribald sobre a guerra, no início, e a realidade sombria, suja e horrível que ele posteriormente descobriu resumem a postura de Martin quanto à glorificação da guerra. * A série de TV foi recriminada por diversos críticos profissionais importantes por não ter dado ao "Irmão Rey" nenhuma citação direta ao discurso de Meribald quando ele apareceu na 6ª temporada — apesar do fato que o próprio Martin, com anos de antecedência, salientou sua importância e considerar que a prosa e redação do discurso são uns de seus melhores escritos na série inteira. O discurso de Ray no episódio "O Homem Quebrado" é tematicamente similar ao de Meribald, mas não usa nenhuma citação direta. Quando pressionados, os escritores apenas disseram que essa era sua versão do discurso, inspirada pelos livros, mas não explicaram porque não a citaram diretamente. Um dos motivos primários mais lógicos é que o contexto do discurso foi diferente nos livros: ele o diz à Brienne de Tarth quando ela o encontra na estrada nas Terras Fluviais, não para Sandor Clegane, que também o encontra e ouve-o dando um sermão a uma multidão. ** Em contrapartida, esse vídeo de História e Tradição é diretamente baseado no discurso de Meribald nos livros, usando sobretudo citações exatamente iguais (exceto uma mudança aqui ou ali para o contexto, já que ele não está falando com Brienne e sim com o "espectador" em geral). Aparentemente esta foi a forma encontrada pelos produtores da série para responder às críticas de que eles não adaptaram o discurso específico no episódio live action em si. * A 1ª temporada conscientemente estabeleceu que o Rei Jaehaerys II foi omitido da continuidade da série de TV, como confirmado pelos escritores em entrevistas. Isso foi feito, aparentemente, para simplificar a relação entre o Meistre Aemon e Daenerys. Nos livros, o irmão mais novo de Aemon, Aegon V Targaryen, era o avô (não o pai) de Aerys II Targaryen, pai de Daenerys. O filho de Aegon V era Jaehaerys II, que por sua vez era o pai de Aerys II. Jaehaerys II governou por apenas três anos, embora tenha sido um bom rei nesse período, e morreu jovem por ter a saúde fraca. Foi durante seu curto reinado, porém, que a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas estourou — inclusive, uma das razões pelas quais os Blackfyre lançaram a rebelião nesse momento foi porque se sentiram encorajados pela morte do Rei Aegon V. O então Príncipe Aerys lutou bem na guerra, servindo como um escudeiro, e foi armado cavaleiro por seu velho amigo Tywin Lannister durante a campanha. ** A remoção de Jaehaerys II levantou a dúvida de em qual reinado a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas ocorreu na continuidade da TV: no final do reinado de Aegon ou no início do de Aerys. Isso foi respondido no vídeo "Rebelião de Robert" da 5ª temporada, que afirmou que ela ocorreu nos últimos anos do reinado de Aegon V — embora não tenha o mencionado pelo nome. Este vídeo remove qualquer sombra de dúvidas ao estabelecer diretamente que o "Príncipe Aerys" lutou na guerra, deixando claro que ele ainda não era rei. * Nos romances, Tywin Lannister e seus irmãos mais novos ficaram encorajados e revigorados ao sangrar em um combate verdadeiro durante a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas. Tanto que Tywin, ao voltar para casa, rapidamente tentou restaurar o domínio dos Lannister sobre as Terras Ocidentais, que tinha atrofiado sob seu pai, o que levou diretamente à Rebelião Reyne. * Este vídeo estabelece que Ormund Baratheon morreu na guerra e o mostra nos braços de seu filho, cujo nome não foi mencionado. Assumindo que não houve mudanças em relação aos livros, esse filho de Ormund é Steffon Baratheon, pai de Robert, Stannis e Renly. ** Ormund, por sua vez, era o herdeiro de Lyonel Baratheon, o Tempestade Risonha, um personagem principal nas prequelas dos Contos de Dunk e Egg que também apareceu em vídeos anteriores de História e Tradição. Aparições Personagens * Irmão Ray * Brynden Tully, o "Peixe Negro" * Tywin Lannister * Aerys II Targaryen * Barristan Selmy * Maelys Blackfyre (não mencionado pelo nome) * Ormund Baratheon (não mencionado pelo nome) * Steffon Baratheon (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Aegon V Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) Lugares * Passopedra Eventos * Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas Religiões * Fé dos Sete (mencionada indiretamente) Diversos * Plebeus * Senhorio * Cavaleiro * Cyvasse en:War of the Ninepenny Kings (Histories & Lore) fr:Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous (Histoires & Traditions) Categoria:História e Tradição